A Kiss is Just a Kiss
by rubyrings
Summary: Just a little one-shot.(Miracle fic)


Well here I go. I got that bug. One-shot. Kinda crappy.

Disclaimer; I don't own Miracle or any of the guys(damn).

"I cannot believe I'm doing this."

"Doing what?" she asked confused.

"This."

And then he kissed her. Right on the mouth. Something been wanting to do ever since she first met him.

At first, it was a awkward kiss. One where she stood in shock. She didn't know what to say or even better, what to do.

After a few seconds of getting nothing back, she stopped. Leaning back, she asked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that?"

He stared at her. Then, it hit him. She didn't like him. The incessant flirting, the longing looks were one-sided. It WAS all innocent. The guys just teased him about to tease him about it. He didn't want to break down right in front of him, so he did the only thing he could, he screamed.

The look she had on her face was probably more confused than before. He just kissed her and now he's screaming. What's next? Is he going to hit her too?

"Look, I don't know what just happened here, but-"

"I understand," he whispered.

"No, I just-"

"Oh, I understand. These past few months. All in good fun. I get it."

"NO, would you-"

"SHUT UP!"

Her face was even more blank than before.

"Look, Nor, ever since I saw you, all over OC, jerking his chain, I've wanted to get to know you. I did and now, I know I want to be more than friends. Way more than friends."

She couldn't speak. Words wouldn't come to her.

"I really like you _that way._ I know that I've only seen you in that bar. I know you have a boyfriend."

"Had."

"Had a boyfriend. But I also know that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And you might not think it, but you are. You're radiant, Ever time I see you, I get sick. I want to throw up. I'm scared that I may not be enough for you."

Then it dawned on him.

"Had?"

"Yeah, honey, HAD. I broke up with him. He wasn't right for me. I wanted someone else."

Great. More competition. Every time he would just have a little crush on someone, they were never available. Maybe he just should become a priest.

"Who? Shit, it's probably OC. Everyone loves OC."

"No,"she smiled. Seeing him worried was too cute.

"Then who?"

"Well, you may be a great hockey player, but you definitely flunked out of chemistry."

"Huh?"

"You, dumbass."

"Huh?"

With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him. Not like his little awkward one, but filled with passion. After the initial shock wore off for him, he slowly pushed back. His arms wrapped around her back. As his eyes starting closing, he felt as is he were floating.

When he pulled back, he couldn't hold it back.

"What's so funny?" She looked at him, probably more confused than she was before.

"I was just thinking."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Whaaaat?"

"You called me honey."

Again, she rolled her eyes.

"I call OC honey too. I call everyone Honey. It's second nature."

"Oh well," he said, taking her hand from her side and wrapping it around his body, pulling her close.

"What are you doing now?"

"Bringing you to me," he breathlessly worded out.

"That's good, but I kind of need to get back to the bar," she said, looking back at the little building.

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I need to. I took some time off in February."

"For what?"

"Oh there's this little game up in Lake Placid that I might've thought about coming to."

He smiled wider.

"I thought you'd just want to know that. But, really, I need to go back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm sure."

"Ok," he said, faking sadness. "Go back to the drunk men ogling your body."

"Shut up! You're one of those drunks."

"I know," He said, lighting kissing her nose, making her giggle.

"Seriously, need to go."

"Just one more kiss?"

"All right," she remarked, standing on her tiptoes, reaching for his lips.

After they finally broke it, he chuckled, confusing her yet once more.

"You called me baby. Hey, OOWW."

"Goodnight, Bah."

So? Read and Review. It's the nice thing to do.


End file.
